Dawn and Dusk
by GenoXCaust
Summary: Eternity, an eternity to love, to fight, to live, to die. How do you choose to spend it? Only you will be able to decide for certain.


There was a gentle light, soft and blue, glimmering in its infancy with a swirl of gold. It twinkled in the air, just above the dirt, and stirred the soil as it began to pulsate softly. It remembered breathing, a soft breath, than a suck of air, inhaling, breathing again. The light grew as it created a small vortex around it, kicking up the dirt a bit as it drew notice of its counterpart. it pulsated more, it remembered it could move, it could feel things, feel a heat emanating from afar, the maliciousness it could sense. it could hear now, a soft crackling, like a campfire, and then a roar, like a torrent of flames. It felt pain, and it shirked away, but continued to grow, getting larger and larger before it took shape, a person, it was alive. It took shape more, soon wrapped in golden armor, as a light came down from the sky, it pulled in more light, and formed, it, she, was there. Brilliant blue eyes opened, and not a moment too soon. she raised her hand to block an intense heat, it was him. It was emanating from in front of her, she took a breath as a brilliant pulse of light came forth from her body, and a blade hilt formed at the gem in her chest, she reached for it, pulling as the light pulled, sucking it, it crafted, refined itself, and soon a blade was within her grasp. It was familiar, yes, like a friend. She looked down on it, and ran her fingers along the elegant edge that would never pierce her angelic skin. A soft smile came to her lips as she gazed at the piece of her soul manifested into her divine blade.  
"My friend.. We are united again."

Even before she saw him, she felt him, as the angel's attention turned to his searing gaze, it pierced her soul just as it always did. The angel raised her blade and pointed at the creature before her. "Demon, how should I greet thee?" he slowly unsheathed its blade, the raw grinding of its blade sliding out of the sheath was enough to fill a normal man with dread. With that, slowly, his blade was unsheathed. Before her it was bare, its dark metal crackling with a kind of fierce power as the fire within surged. The blade ignited, sending a pillar of fire into the air as he held it at his side, hunched over a bit, his opposite hand curled as flame licked around his body and the demon grinned, as he spoke. "With silence, and tears."

It was here, in a tiny village, she was born again in front of him. Her judgemental eyes seeming to pierce his skin as they always did. Behind him, the dirt of the once peaceful village was scarred, and burnt, laid with scorched bodies and screams from the humans he had damned. Once he had finished speaking, he moved forward slowly, approaching like a tiger would its prey. while he didn't quite tower over her in terms of raw power, he was intimidating in his stance. Fire began to lick at his whole body, splitting his already dry, dark, charred skin and slowly bringing him up to a smolder. He stepped forward once more, and flared up, then he let out a cry that echoed, it was like it was with the screams of those he had put far beneath the dirt in her absence, it was a war cry.

The flames that exited his smoldering maw seemed to show the faces of the damned, and it made the back of her neck stand as always, he managed to unnerve her, stir something that terrified her every time. But she would not be swayed, no, the angel knew of his tricks, and she took a stance with her blade at her side, she trusted the divine in their will to bring her to this world, to fight this demon. The demon flinched, his nerves jittery as excitement pulsated through him. He began to cackle, he reveled in their meeting every time, it filled him with a kind of sick joy.

Unable to contain himself any longer, the demon ran at her, jagged blade at his side as he reached up and swung at her. She blocked, and the resulting in a pulsation of their power emanating out, crumbling any building nearby that was teetering on the edge of destruction. the demon roared at his angelic counterpart, trying as he always did to intimidate her into yielding, though he knew it would be fruitless, he still tried anyway. Silently hoping that one day the angel might become terrified, fall to her knees, and allow him to devour her soul.

The angel swung up, knocking his sword back along with him, the jagged sword nearly catching on the pure edge of her soul blade. The demon swung his blade back into position at his side, and flung himself back at her, flipping in the air he was terrifying in his own right, any normal human would have long since fled in terror from the mere sight of him. Their blades clashed again, the twin metals screaming in protest as they were drug against one another, the purity of the soulblade crumbling some of the outer layers of the demon's sword, while the soulfire of that very blade burnt, and scarred her own.

The demon was relentless in his assault, as he knew she would always return, be reborn of his soulfire, just as it had been here, as it had been always. He needed that feeling, that sensation of dominating her, overcoming her, reveling in the terror he always managed to cause her in the end. His disgusting expressions of bliss and joy needlessly assaulting her vision, as she looked disgusted upon his form. The angel let out a shout of pure energy, the siren's scream knocked him back several miles, away into the mountain that was nearby, causing a crater to form at his place of landing.  
Despite this, he still stood, his skin burning off from the intense heat that was within his body, the pure hellfire he had condemned his soul to forever contain. He climbed out of the crater, and lept back to the village, he wouldn't allow her to be without him for very long, of course.

there they continued to fight, in the burning village, blades clashing, as the soft elegant metallic ringing of her angel blade mixed with the screech of what would be the hell iron of his demon blade, or rather, it would... if it wasn't so tainted with his immortal soul fire. Once the two legendary blades had swung together, they had set a chain of events in motion that only happened once every million years. The age old battle would continue again, as light, and darkness, one incomplete without the other, struggled for balance again. 

The angel unfurled her wings, and began to push the demon back, their blades clattering and screaming in protest as they were touching again, polarizing to their users intense desire to clash. She pulled back suddenly, and moved to try to gain the upper hand by doing an underswing, the demon saw through her ploy however, and launched himself forward smashing his head into her cheek, fracturing the delicate bones in her face. She let out a howl of pain as he did this, but did not let it deter her. She continued the upswing, only meeting his blade once it was close to his face.

The demon parted his lips, and let out a disgusting lava like flame from his maw. The angel winced in disgust, as she broke from him, shaking her blade that was covered in the disgusting charred, almost lava looking bile, and lept backwards, her elegant wing tips falling to the ground, dust swirled up as her feet skid slightly on the dirt. she stumbled a bit, a motion the demon took no time in taking an advantage of. Within a blink of an eye, he was on her, raging hot sword moving upwards in an arc and time seemed to slow down. The angel brought her sword down in a reverse arc, and the two clashed once again, trying to gauge the other's strength just with the minor blows they had been exchanging for the last few moments.

The angel pushed first, shoving his sword back and her own lips parted as she shouted, her voice ushering out a shockwave so powerful it put out his dark flames that licked on the homes that he was burning. those trapped within that were still conscious were quick to flee in terror. Those not would surely perish soon, if not by his own blade rending them then surely hers 'freeing' them.

The demon began to cackle, for why the angel could not discern, as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Today you will bend to my will, Demon." She said, and then lifted her arm, slowly, towards the heavens, with her blade tip to the sky, she called down a blinding ray of heat, and light that darkened the sky around them, and seemed to suck the other sources of light from around her. The demon shielded his eyes from her strength, but his stance was relaxed.

"No, angel, today... I will shatter you, your blade and your soul will be consumed by me once more." His voice was smooth, deceptively so, as the light shimmered out from behind the cloud cover that had rolled in, it revealed the angel illuminated in holy light, her armor and clothes a sharp gold, and her eyes a piercing blue.

"Today I put an end to this." Her blade was elongated, and pulsating with a celestial power that caused the ground to pulsate with life, moving rocks and dirt alike away from the purity of the angel, and her blade. She began to walk forward, and as she was, she rushed forward in a blink of an eye, sword moving faster than lightning and she did a flip in the air, putting a considerable amount of energy into her swing, and as she was coming into the downwards section of it, her eyes met his, and then her sword smashed into the ground, kicking up dust and creating a small crater. The impact sent a shockwave out around them, leveling an already crumbling village.

Everything was silent as the dust settled, revealing that the demon was trembling from the impact, and lava colored blood seeped out of his body, scorching the ground where his left arm used to be. The molten substance dribbled down his chin and from his fanged teeth, and his right arm was extended however, reaching out to gouge his angel's side open. She looked over at him, and the pain finally hit her, she cried out in a wail of agony, as he sent his fire into her, it spread, slowly, like a devil's venom. She leapt back, and stumbled again, falling to her knees. The demon spoke again, as he observed the life essence drip out of her.

"Your pain lights my soul on fire, Angel. I could almost call it love, if I did not despise you so."

She spat up blood, and wiped her face. Crimson smeared on her porcelain cheeks, and she could feel the aura of the damaged demon crawl up her spine, as its poison pulsated through her veins.  
"You are too tainted by chaos and violence to know a thing of light or love. Whatever you think of as love is twisted, and disgusting." Her voice echoed around, her radiance pulsating as the angel stood, and her eyes glowed fierce, defiantly in his 'victory'. She had to act fast however, as the poison seeping through her veins was like daggers of hot iron, sure to kill her if she did not kill him.

The demon, even though the loss of his arm, was like a neverending menace. He snarled as she defied him, this, disgustingly pure angel, forever in her conquest to overtake him, and put the balance in her favor for her so-called 'righteous glory'. As he stepped out of the crater, fire-blood oozing out of his arm, she stood, head held high as if she was looking down on him. He despised her so, despised how she looked down on him in her perfection. He would enjoy breaking every part of her until her soul was tainted so black, even god himself could not redeem her. She spoke again.

"Or perhaps you view our destined struggle as some sort of romance?" She taunted him, as she always did, he loathed her so. He roared at her, ignoring her petty ways of goading him to verbal action. The call was enough to stall her for a moment, as he lashed out, still as fast as ever even without the use of his arm, he gave it freely, after all, to inflict the wound upon her side.

The battle that followed went slowly for them. They had inflicted 'mortal' wounds upon the other, and neither wished to be taken over first. As time went on, a storm swelled over them, soft rain beginning to fall on the ground, squelching any smoldering fire that remained, but it also shrouded whatever light was remaining in darkness, and soon the only had the emanating light from each other to see. Exhaustion was not uncommon in immortals such as these, for the power they consumed around them eventually stripped the land barren of energy. For hours they waged war, despite the creeping death in the angel's side, and the ever ebbing life-fire that flowed from the demon's arm.

It was all coming to a head however, as lightning began to strike.

The angel was high into the air now, her wings and hair dripping with water. She called down to her counterpart. "You see, Demon?! I have gained the upper hand now! Your fire dies to smoke while my light will consume all! Relent, and I shall be benevolent in my purification of your soul!"

The demon on the ground was silent, every drop of rain was like a needle in his skin. He looked up at her, and flames licked out of his mouth. His left arm had long since cooled and sealed, but it still pained him like no other to move it. He slowly stood up, spitting out life-fire onto the ground, before he willed his body to scrape his sword against the earth, and then drag it upwards with a heavy movement,pointing it at her. but nothing happened.  
The angel looked confused, had he given up?

"I shall never yield to you, my lovely angel. Never shall I give up in my pursuit to rend your soul forever from your body and caress it with my soulfire in the deepest depths of hell, for eternity."

The words slithered out of his mouth, like a snake, low, deceptive, as the wind picked up from the storm around them, and howled like an crying wolf. The angel was visibly disgusted, never in the many millennia before had he said such disgustingly defiant words to her.  
"My god is my lord, I am no angel to chaos." She said firmly, the smile that had etched itself onto her bloody cheek before had ebbed away, but then seemed to return on her counterpart, a sickening grin, as he met her eyes.  
"You are my broken, disgusting angel." he sneered, and she looked down just as a tornado of flame and lightning came from above and beneath her, enveloping her within his vile flames, and a bit of her very own light. It got tighter, encasing her, burning hotter than the flames of any sun on her porcelain skin.

She struggled, trying to breathe, as her wings were burnt away, her armor melting and searing itself on her like a hot wax. The angel screamed, but would not be bested by this chaos, so much more was at stake than her discomfort. She gripped her sword, enduring along with it even though it was lit ablaze and some of the light was crumbling away from the fire.

From the outside, the demon began to laugh, listening to her cries of agony was like a sick joy to him, he reveled in it, it was the greatest pleasure he could experience in his life, because he knew only he could make it stop.

Though he knew he would never make it stop.

The angel had other plans.

From inside the tornado came a sheer force of light, blinding and everlasting in its brilliance, god rays illuminating from the swirling mass of fire and lightning. The demon snarled, fire bursting to life on his body as his anger seared to life. He willed the twister to slowly close in tighter, but it would not. She let out a cry, and the light exploded, and the demon howled in rage as she broke free from his death cyclone. He would not let this be his last chance, however.

The angel illuminated herself in the last of the energy she could dig from the earth and surrounding plant life, they had given up for her, and she made sure the sacrifice would not be in vain. She constructed a shield, and took a breath as the twister of fire dissipated, but the demon would not relent, as she caught her bearings and her breath he lept into the air, even with only one arm he was the most deadly thing on this earth, heaven, or hell, to stand up against her. His cry of fury echoed across the now barren landscape, along with the crackle of thunder that passed between them, and she looked up to see his sword, bathed in the devils flames, coming for her.

Her movements were sluggish, far too slow to effectively parry him, and her divine blade was burned, scorched just like the rest of her body. She did it though, at the last possible moment she could, she shoved her hand up, with her sword horizontal, and just was able to block him. He snarled at her again, shoving her down with brute force, pulling his sword back, and delivering a swift kick to her stomach, sending her flying down into the dirt, creating a shockwave where she fell and a spray of mud and dirt from the crater he had made from her body.

The demon let gravity overtake him as he flew down towards her bloody, mud covered frame, he held his flame licked blade down, and aimed for her chest.

As he neared her, her eyes opened, she couldn't move, she couldn't block, her energy was spent and so was the area around her. She coughed up, her blood mixing with the mud around her as she shifted, trying desperately to rise. She could not, though.  
Then he spoke to her, her Lord, and she looked at the demon falling to her, he told her his blade would strike her chest if she did not move, that the world would befall to darkness that day, and chaos would reign until she was reborn again, and at that time, he would be too strong for her to face alone. 'Not again..' she vowed, and her eyes locked with her assailant's and she spoke the name her Lord had whispered to her.

"I invoke thy name, Yasuo!"

Invoking one's true name was a method to end madness, one ancient god, exhausted from the endless fighting and strife that had eternally cursed all those that partook in the devilish game of cat and mouse that was the battle between light, and dark. This ancient god had found each one of the names the gods, demons, and angels from now until the end of time had, and eternally bound their original names to a scroll that he then sealed within the deepest depths of the void, lost forever to gods and demons alike. He then bound his eternal soul to a mortal body, and perished forever before the dark god's flames.

The lord has gone to great lengths to find Yasuo's true name. Over a short while while his angel's ruled over the land, he had spent countless thousands of years searching, for you see, to find one's true name you must first find any remnant of their past as a mortal. Once they ascend they strip away their mortality and past, leaving faint remnants behind. These remnants can be collected to reveal a name, the beings true name. Even The Lord has one, should the dark god ever find such a name, their eternal struggle would be over, for he would end The Lord, and the battle would be won.

The demon plunged down, and drove his sword deep, but not into her frame. His sword cut her cheek, and burned her flawless skin, but had driven deep into the ground next to her rather than into her chest. He was still, then, unable to move by the invocation. His frame atop of hers, still, like a statue, and everything was quiet for a moment more.  
"Why won't you allow me to set you free, Angel." He spoke so sweetly in her face, his voice even and smooth, deceptive and lying as he tried to woo her almost. the nearness of him burning her, and likewise her to him. her light, though shrouded by mud and his darkness was still lit with the grace of her Lord. She said nothing to him, taking a moment to breathe, to recuperate, despite the pain it was to have each other so close, it was beginning to become a feeling of familiarity. The demon grinned at her, watching her every move with hungry eyes. His gaze was almost devouring her, and she finally shimmied out from underneath after a few moments.

"You shackle yourself in his light, and you will never know true freedom." Yasuo continued on, the binding of her words ebbing, but not soon enough for him to finish her. The invocation was only supposed to last long enough to slay the other party, and fortunately you did not need so long to slay an defenseless angel, or demon. The blue eyed angel smiled softly, as she only could. Her smile disturbed him, it set something uneasy in his breast, and he sneered.  
"Because, Yasuo, his light is the true light, and the light that guides us all. To be within it is to be pure, chaos, is nothing but a shackle of your fear, not freedom." She slowly sat up, crawling from the mud, and the near loss of her head. The rain stopped long ago, and slowly, the light of the moon was shining on her.  
"I will release you, and show you the true path."

She took a moment to compose herself, taking in the night air, and gazed at him, fondly. He knew it was coming to a close, she always became somber and almost otherworldly at the end, that was when her disgusting beauty struck him the most. It angered him the most, as he did not desire to see her this way, triumphant, in the light. He wished to see her kneeling, broken, bloody, vulnerable. That was when she was the most beautiful in his mind, when he was truly the most weak to her light.

She raised her sword to the sky again, as her wings drew to a full length, she looked down at him from above as her sword brought in a soft light. It filled her with a brilliant gray glow, it healed her wounds, and forced his poison from her veins. She looked to him, bathed in light, and her sword restored to its full length. Her gaze was soft, understanding, and peaceful.  
He hated it.

"Are you ready, Yasuo?"

His eyes were ablaze with life, as he looked at her, defiant and chaotic in nature, he would defy her to the very end, as he always did.  
"I see… Then I shall see you in a millennia, my… 'sweet' demon." Her voice cooed as she mocked his earlier statement, sickeningly sweet to him as she landed before him, and waited. She soaked up the moment of being so close to him but knowing she would win. A part of her loved it so, for him to be chained within her righteousness, she adored him when she could have him within her grasp to purify, it was bittersweet, as she knew he would return with more vigor next time, as the demon he was now.

As she neared, the poison struck. It bit like a snake within her veins and cracks appeared in her porcelain skin. The angel tried as she might to stop the inevitable, struggling, her crumbling wings straining as if fighting against the very pull of time itself. She screamed as she fought hard against it, but the trappings of his hellfire were deadly to her, and at his whim. She dropped her sword, as the last of her energy from the light faded behind the clouds, and his hellfire.

"My angel, so it is here you fall then." Her invocation was as firm as she was still and tears dripped down her cheeks, and he slowly moved, every second was a struggle. He drew his sword from the ground, the sound like a death bell ringing in the angel's ears. Her eyes were wide, and a guilt struck her, from her past deeds. The poison etched in scars from millennia ago, and they began to sear into her skin, old scars, from _then_ , and the past battles. They lit ablaze as his eyes scorched over her frame. She said nothing, his trump card had come at last.

Yasuo neared her, step by step, coming closer. He suddenly stopped though, and dug his sword into the ground, letting out a howl of pain, as he hunched over, still going to her, as the molten lava inside of his body swirled and twisted out of his shoulder, hardening and leaving him with a fresh arm. He stood before her, and reached up to touch her cheek with the very molten hand he had just created. this simple motion of affection enough to set her skin on fire.

"I desire you." He leaned in to her, and whispered into her ear. His words trickled down her neck and cheek, as his breath moved along as well, flames licking at her from his lips. This was the only time he could touch her in such a way, his lovely, broken angel. Riven tensed, holding in a scream of agony, and her body froze up. "If only to break you..." He reached down, his hands moving across her body slowly, from her arms to her waist, and her breath picked up. The demon had never done anything like this before. Riven whimpered, as he burned her body, and it healed slowly… burning… healing… again repeating the cycle like they had repeated.

"You know not what you do to me." His hands continued to wander, places she dared not to even whisper, something had changed within this demon of hers. "You know I had searched for you, day and night." He dug his fingers into her thigh as he moved closer, again their skin touched, and she thrashed, screaming in agony as his hellfire now etched up her neck, cracking her very essence. She tried to reach for her sword but was denied, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, searing it. He spoke again.

"I even had searched for your true name. This… desire to find you, to seek you out when you are not by my side, it baffles me, disgusts me, a remnant from my living life, as you already know, I am sure. You know, my angel, the truth of us, yet you hide it… Well my beautiful angel, this is where you hide no longer." Yasuo let go of her hand, using his newly formed arm to grip at her neck now, squeezing it as her binding invocation wore off from him fully. He stared at her with pure unbridled hatred seething from his eyes

She knew it was over, then... She had lost, as his right arm reared back, he wouldn't even give her the satisfaction of meeting his blade as an end this time now that he knew. He thrusted his hand forward, into her chest, causing her to scream as his life fire spread inside her body in an instant, he gripped onto her essence, her heart, and her soul, and ripped them all out in a single movement.

The angel was silent, then before the demon, her eyes dull and lifeless as she laid limply on the ground, the shadow of the clouds rolled over them, shrouding them both in darkness. The demon held her light in his hands, it glowing with a bright, gentle flutter. He could feel it beating like mad.

it was scared.

He had made her feel fear at last as he grinned, this is how he loved seeing her. He moved his hand up, bringing the ball of light to his lips, and he spoke to it. "You're mine now, Angel, always, and forever." He said in a low snarl, before pressing the fluttering essence that was her to his lips, and slowly savoring the taste as he parted his lips, and devoured her.


End file.
